Maelstrom of Chaos
by Crossovernaru
Summary: He was unable to protect what was precious to him and in his rage he was swallowed by chaos. Years later, he learned to master his powers and with them he will defeat the evil forces standing in his way and will help bring back order to Earthland. He is... the Maelstrom of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Child of Chaos**

Storm clouds filled the sky with eerie red lightning flashing through it and striking the ground, leaving scarred and burning earth in its wake. A man was slowly making his way through the harsh winds that threatened to blow everything away. The man was tall and looked old, but sported a very dark shade of red hair that fell down his shoulders along with a moustache of a smilar color and dark colored lips. He had very elvish features including pointy elf like ears, he even wore curved and pointy shoes and the rest of his appearance was just as bizarre. He wore an outfit that was a dark shade of purple and looked similar to a jester's costume, but it had a more fancier and regal look to it. On his head was something akin to a witches hat and a cloak with two bat wings placed on his back. This man was Jose Porla, the master of the Phantom Lord guild and one of the ten Wizard Saints.

Jose soon entered into a small town and he looked around taking in his surroundings. The entire town looked abandoned and he would have believed it too were it not for a few people looking through their windows at him. Jose raised a curious eyebrow at that, what could scare these people so much that they would not dare leave their homes? He looked up and he wondered if this strange weather was related. He continued to walk through the small town and arrived in front of a pub. He entered deciding this was the perfect place to get some rest and maybe some information.

When he walked in he saw that the entire pub was filled with the citizens and towns folk. They were either playing poker, smoking or drinking, but they all looked miserable and as he walked by a lot of them gave him an odd look. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of beer. As the barkeeper gave him his drink he decided to strike up a conversation, "I ain't never seen you around before. You a traveller or something?"

Jose drank his glass and answered, "You could say that. But if you do not mind me saying this is quite the storm you have." As he said that everyone in the bar stared directly at him wondering what he would say next. "Yeah, we don't get a lot of travellers because of it."

"Is it some sort of supernatural phenomena or is someone causing it?" He could practically feel the glares of everyone in the room on his back. "Yeah, it happened about six years ago, ever since… **_it _**came things have all gone to hell for us."

Jose raised an eyebrow, "It?"

The barkeeper nodded, "Yeah _**it **_has been nothing, but bad luck and people in this town are afraid to go out of their homes. But whenever we send someone out to take care of the problem they come back broken, beaten and scared out of their minds."

Jose finished his glass and paid for his drink, "Well then it seems that I will have to take care of your problem for you."

Everyone was surprised at that, "What are you a mage?" Jose nodded surprising them even more, but then they all burst out laughing. A group of men who were playing poker and who had obviously been drinking started to snicker, "A mage? Yeah right, maybe you could pull a rabbit out of a hat or maybe even tell us a joke and we make you disappear." He and his friends laughed. Jose simply smiled and raised his hand and flicked his finger at the group. Everyone in the bar stopped laughing as they watched as the people who insulted Jose were sent flying across the bar, hitting the wall and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Anyone else need proof that I am a mage?" he asked with a fake smile. Everyone shook their heads and he nodded content with himself and he left the bar to find out what could be so powerful that it could instil such fear in people.

* * *

He arrived at the outskirts of town and he whistled in amazement. This area was definitely the source of the strange weather phenomena. Lightning bolts rained down everywhere, striking the earth with tremendous force and hurricane level winds battered against the trees that remained standing, threatening to uproot them.

However, there was one area that did not seem affected by the storm. In the area was an old, two-story house that aside from a few holes in the wall seemed to be in good condition and right next to the house was a tall oak tree with an old swing. His curiosity getting the better of him, Jose continued to fight against the unnatural forces of nature that pushed him back trying to prevent him from entering the eye of the storm. But for a man of his level, the storm was barely much of a challenge and he passed through it easily.

He walked up to the house and knocked, but the moment he knocked the door fell off its hinges and onto the floor, a cloud of dust rising from the point of impact. Jose shrugged and walked into the house, which seemed to be deserted. He looked through all the rooms on the ground floor, but all he found were walls with dried blood stains and even some more recent signs of a struggle or battle and both cases pointed to the intruders trying to escape if the claw marks on the floor were anything to go by.

Jose paused as he heard a creaking sound. He listened intently for the sound and looked up at the ceiling. "Something is on the second floor", he walked up the stairs as quietly as his guilds namesake.

The second floor was a single hallway with only three rooms. Jose checked the first room which was the bathroom, he guessed that it still worked. He checked the second room and found that it was a bedroom, but it was empty and covered with dust. There was a king sized bed, a wardrobe and a desk with picture frames that were smashed and had the pictures missing.

Jose left the room and stood, before the third door, he concentrated his senses and even though it was surpressed, he could make out something or someone with a very powerful magic signature and he could hear mumbling. Jose took a deep breath and opened the door. Needless to say the room was a mess, the furniture was overturned; the bed was upside down with feathers all over the place and in the center was a boy. He looked to be about twelve years of age, he had blond hair that was short and spiked wildly. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and faded red running shoes that were starting to fall apart. He looked at the boy who hadn't yet noticed his presence; Jose gaped in shock at the boy's power, _'Incredible! So much power for one so young and it continues to grow.'_ The boy had his back turned and he was clutching his head and mumbling repeatedly the same phrase over and over like a mantra.

" Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" was continuously repeated over and over.

Even if Jose couldn't see the boy's face he knew that his entire body must be in some sort of pain. He took a step forward causing the board to creak and made the boy turn his head so fast, that any normal human would have sent their head flying.

Jose couldn't help, but to feel a sudden sense of worry as he looked at the boy's face. The boy's eyes had widened to their limit and his pupils were only two small red dots and he had a red streak on the bang on the left side of his face. That crazed look made him take a step back as the boy got to his feet, a dark red aura surrounding him. Then before he could blink he vanished and reappeared in front of Jose, both arms raised above his head, dark energy with red wisps covered his hands and formed into a sphere. When the arms came down, Jose was sent flying out of the house, wood, and dust flying all over the place. He was sent skidding along the grounds surface before he righted himself in the air and dug his heels into the ground, carving a trench in the earth.

Jose looked up in time to see the boy dashing towards him, kicking up a trail of dirt

in his wake. Jose opened his palm and a magic seal appeared, "**Dead salvo"**. Several black spheres of magic went sailing towards the boy, who smirked insanely, but that soon changed when the spheres seperated into hundreds of smaller dark spheres. The spheres all went sailing towards the boy, who did his best to dodge them, but they soon overwhelmed him and trapped him in hundreds of miniature explosions.

Jose stood silently as he looked the small smokescreen caused by his attack. He raised his arm just in time to catch a scythe made of the same dark and red wispy energy from before. Jose smirked, the boy's attack had forced him back at least a foot. But still no matter how strong the boy was he still was nowhere near stronger than him.

"You are here to kill me! Just like all the others. I will not die here; I am going to kill you before you kill me." He spoke in a low, yet deadly voice with his eyes still wide.

"You sure are a cocky little brat aren't you? You may have caught me by surprise before, but from here on out know that I will not hold back. Besides you're attacks lack proper form." Jose spoke in a calm voice. True enough, despite the boys powerful aura, he lacked skill. His scythe manifestation was without form and looked rather blunt.

The boy pushed harder on Jose, before the scythe vanished and he was forced to jump away. He charged forward aiming to take Jose on with mere hand to hand combat. He raised his fist and launched towards Jose who tilted his head, the boy followed up with a roundhouse kick and Jose avoided the strike by tilting his body back, before jumping to avoid a low sweep from the boy, who mimicked Jose and jumped after him. He somersaulted in the air, before bringing his leg up and performed an axe kick aiming to send Jose crashing to the ground, but Jose countered his strike by extending his arm and a shade appeared wrapping itself around the boy's leg. Jose spun his body while aiming his hand downwards, causing the boy trapped in his shades grip to be pulled across the ground mimicking the movements of Jose's arm movements and dragged the boy through the dirt before he threw his arm into the air, the shade dragging the boy along with it. Jose couldn't help, but give an eerie smile as he brought his arm down making the boy fall to the earth, resulting in a pillar of dirt to rise into the air and the creation of a crater. Jose's shade disappeared and he crossed his arms as he made his way towards the boy.

He looked at the boy at the bottom of the crater; the blond-haired boy was slowly crawling out of the hole; the crazed look never leaving his face. "Have you had enough?" Jose asked with a smirk.

The boy glared at him, "Know that even if you kill me… It will not stop chaos." Jose raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What are going on about boy? Why would I want to kill you and what does chaos have anything to do with this?" The boy didn't even bother to stop and continued to crawl his way out despite the blood leaking from his head and down his face.

"You are a human." He said as if it were the simplest answer in the world. "Chaos is the enemy of humanity and thus humanity is the enemy of chaos. It is only natural they would want to kill me. But what those fools do not realise is that chaos is universal. Even if I were to die, chaos would still exist all around them."

Jose stared at the boy and then looked around him noticing that the storm and red lightning had grown even worse since the fight with the boy began. Jose looked at the boy in deep thought. _'This boy has little to no control over his magic; I guess that would explain this strange weather. But his mention of chaos… does his magic allow him to control the forces of chaos? It could be possible and that would also explain the pain he's feeling. With so little experience in controlling such a powerful force, he must be feeling very heavy side effects.'_ Jose grinned.

"I am not your enemy boy. If anything I am one of the few allies you will ever have." The boy shouted at Jose,"YOU LIE! NO HUMAN WOULD EVER CARE FOR ME! I AM A CHILD OF CHAOS AND NOTHING YOU SAY OUT OF YOUR FORKED TONGUE WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!"

"What if I told you that I could remove your pain, would you be willing to follow me?" For a moment it seemed like those crazed eyes held a glimmer of hope, before returning to their crazed look.

"Y…YOU LIE! NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP IT!" he arrived to the edge and started to force his way out of the crater. "SO MANY BEFORE YOU HAVE TRIED AND THEY FAILED AND PAYED THE PRICE FOR IT! YOU CANNOT…" he was interrupted when Jose placed his palm in front of his face. "All I heard is that if I take your pain, you will join me, correct?" Jose's grip tightened, "Well then let's get started." A sick grin spread across his face.

He then unleashed his magic energy sending a pulse of magic throughout the boy's system. Travelling throughout his body like an electrical surge with a violet glow. He screamed in pain at the force coursing through his body, but it soon ended and Jose let go, making him fall back into the hole. He breathed roughly taking in the precious oxygen and shakily raised his body.

But he froze as he just realised something important… The pain was gone.

The stunned boy raised his hands and looked at them for what seemed like hours and then looked up at the sky. Ever since he learned about his brand of magic, he had been forced to endure the pain and suffering caused by chaos, but now he felt nothing. He raised his head and his pupils returned to normal and tears started to pour out and drip down the sides of his face.

He was finally free of that horrible burden. The weather also returned to normal and the sun burst through the clouds. He yelled at the top of lungs to the sky. "I'M FREE!" and just like that the boy raised his head and tears of joy flooded out of his eyes.

After what seemed like hours Naruto turned to Jose, wiping away all the tears still present on his face. He limped out of the crater and came face to face with Jose. "You have done me a great deal, old man. So I will stick to my word and join you." He held out his hand to Jose who looked a little surprised. "I believe it is customary for a subordinate to present himself with respect when addressing someone above him, isn't it? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Jose chuckled, "Well now, a young man with manners towards his superiors… that is a rare quality nowadays. Very well, my name is Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord." He shook the boy's hand. "With your help Naruto I will be able to make my guild the strongest there is." Naruto looked at Jose with a surprised look, "No way the strongest?" He started to walk side by side with Jose. "Master even though you are strong I doubt that the both we could be considered as the strongest guild." He stated.

Jose looked at the boy, realising that he was being completely serious. He burst out laughing, "My word boy you are dense, it is not just you and me. My entire guild is the equivalent to that of an entire army and my numbers continue to grow every day. They are our comrades that will help us achieve our guilds dream to be the strongest."

Naruto was in awe, but he was only focusing about one aspect of Jose's guild, 'Comrades that help and support us, huh?' he looked up at the sky, while unconsciously clutching his red streaked left bang. He let a smile spread across his face, 'I'd like that, I'd like that a lot.'

* * *

**Phantom Lord, a couple of days later**

Naruto was not prepared for the sight before him and was awestruck at the phantom lord guild hall. No hall was an understatement; the guild was in fact a giant castle. He was even surprised to learn that there were other subdivisions that were just like this one throughout Fiore.

"Impressive, I was never expecting something like this. You never cease to surprise me old man."

Jose walked towards the guild, smirking at the praise. "I accept nothing, but the best for my guild."

He opened the doors and they walked into the guild. Naruto looked around the guild as he walked through it. There were rows and rows of people wearing a vast assortments of clothes, holding a variety of weapons.

As he walked by with Jose a few glared at him, but he glared back and they were quick to return to their business. Jose and Naruto soon arrived at the stairs and began to climb them. After a climbing up several floors, Naruto and Jose arrived at a hallway where there were many doors to rooms that he assumed belonged to the guild members.

Jose stopped in front one of the doors. "Here we are." He opened the door and gestured for Naruto to enter. Naruto stared at the room, unlike his old one; everything was clean and looked like new. There was a large bed, a couple of Lazy boy recliners, a closet, an armory to store any weapons he may have which also served as a trophy room, a couch, a few chairs and a window showing a great view of Oak town.

"I take by your reaction that the room is to your liking?" Jose asked. Naruto answered the elderly man, "It's amazing thank you."

"Excellent. Just to let you know that on the way here, I took the liberty of calling ahead and there should be some spare clothes for you. As soon as you finish getting dressed I will be waiting for you in my office at the top floor. There I will introduce you to the more powerful members of our guild. Until then feel free to relax." Jose said before he closed the door and left Naruto to his own buisness.

Naruto walked in front of a mirror; needless to say he was shocked at what he saw. He almost did not recognize himself. Whenever he looked into a mirror back home, he would always see a person with a crazed look staring right back. But now all he saw was a normal person wearing ragged clothing, ruined shoes, with dried blood on his clothes and face. He hesitantly went and touched his reflection on the mirror, just to see if this was really him.

'I… I almost forgot what my normal face looked like. For the past six years I have only been able to see myself through the eyes of a psychopath. But this second chance given to me by Jose… I will not let it go to waste. But I will make sure that I don't forget everything I learned I was taught while growing up."

For a moment the image of a red-haired woman with a heart warming smile flashed through his mind. He sighed sadly, unconsciously touching his left bang. He looked at the mirror and saw himself patting his red streak, 'Do I always touch this red streak when I think of her?' he thought to himself.

He quickly shook himself out of his stupor, he did not want to make Jose wait after all. He walked to the closet and opened the door. He looked at the contents, which had only one set of clothes. He smirked, "Yes this will do nicely."

* * *

Naruto walked towards Jose's office, making anyone who passed by him look at him curiously. He was currently smirking and enjoying his new look. His former street look was replaced with something a little more stylish. He wore a red shirt that had a black flame around his stomach area, he had black pants with red flames decorating the hem, his old shoes were now replaced with black combat boots. He soon arrived to the top floor and knocked on the biggest door he could find. He followed the logic that the bigger the door the more important the room.

He opened the door and there was Jose sitting on a throne with one of his legs crossed over the other. "My you arrived earlier than expected." Naruto nodded, "Finding this place was not al that difficult, but for future reference you should probably not use such a big door as an entrance to your office."

Jose sweatdropped, unaware of what the boys was talking about. He cleared his throat eager to get down to business, "Now then, Naruto do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

" I think you said it was about meeting some of your more… exceptional members. Am I correct?"

Jose nodded, "Very observant of you, my boy. Indeed I have brought you here to meet the guilds stronger members, but also to officially recognize you as one of the top members of my guild."

Naruto's raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I…am honored for this ... Master Jose."

"Good, now then would you like anything while we wait for the stronger members to arrive?"

"Why wait, when they are already here."

Silence fell over the room, before Jose smiled, "You may all come out now."

From Naruto's right the air shifted and he sidestepped out of the way of a hand that suddenly appeared out of thin air. He tensed as he sensed the ground move and jumped into the air as spire made of earth sprouted from the ground nearly impaling him. But as he jumped a figure fell from the beams above, a flash of steel catching his attention that the opponent was obviously armed. Fire sprouted along the blade's edge and aimed to cleave Naruto in two, but he blocked the strike by crossing his arms, enveloping them in the same energy he used when he fought with Jose.

He was sent back by the strike and skidded along the ground. He stopped in front of Jose's throne and he stood back up,shaking his arms a little which appeared to be burnt, earning a surprised reaction from the blond, who had never been injured while using his magic before.

"Naruto may I introduce to you Phantom's elite." He gestured towards the three men.

One man was big in terms of height and dwarfed everyone in the room including Jose himself. He wore a green top hat, a white scarf around his shoulders extending past his arms. He wore a green overcoat with a yellow shirt underneath, a necklace with red skulls was around his neck, he wore green slipper shoes on his feet and his eyes were covered in bandages.

The second man was just plain bizarre, he grew out of the earth and stared to flail around as if he was dancing around to some beat that only he could hear. He had green hair styled upwards, a single monocle covered his left eye, he wore a brown business suit which had two wing attachments which connected with his suit and was situated right below his armpits like bat wings. His look finished with a white shirt and red tie and expensive shoes that you would find on a very important business man.

The third man looked more normal than the other two; he was garbed in a traditional samurai armor, laced with the colors red, white, orange and yellow and his helm was in the shape of a dragon. He looked to be in his mid-fifties, but he somehow seemed older to him. His hair was black with a few white streaks here and there. In his hand he held beautifully crafted katana, which was surrounded by a white glow.

"Naruto, allow me to introduce you to:"

He gestured towards the man who was blindfolded, "Aria of the Heavens" The man suddenly burst into tears. "How sad…I could not successfully carry out my attack." Naruto sweatdropped at the comment.

"Here is Sol of the Land." The man known as Sol, the one with the monocle, tilted his body to the side in form of salute, "So this is zee young prodigy, zhat our master has told us about, yes?" he asked in French accent.

Jose then turned towards the old samurai, "Finally, my strongest warrior, allow me the honour of presenting you… Honomaru of the Great Flame."

The third man merely sheathed his sword before walking up to Naruto who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man. He relaxed as the man extended his hand forward. "Nice to meet you."

Naruto was at first confused by the action, but he quickly got over it and shook the man's hand. "Likewise…I guess"

"I am impressed by what you did. It isn't every day that I find someone capable of blocking one of my strikes." He grinned. Naruto scratched the back of his head, his own grin forming. "I guess I am that good." He said.

"Don't get cocky brat. You may have blocked my strike once, but that was only because I was holding back. You've got a long way to go before you can beat me." Honomaru said.

Jose smirked, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let us get down to business. I would like to officially accept Naruto into the guild."

Naruto approached Jose's throne and went on one knee, "Where would you like to put your mark, child?"

Naruto gestured to his forehead and raised his right sleeve and pointed to his right shoulder." I would like my guild mark to be placed right here please, Master Jose."

"As you wish." From the confines of his cloak, Jose removed a stamp. He placed the stamp to his shoulder where he pressed it and then removed the stamp, reaveiling a violet colored Phantom Lord symbol on his shoulder.

"As of now you are officially a member of the strongest guild in Fiore. You are now a proud member of Phantom Lord."

Naruto rose to his feet a proud look on his face. Honomaru then spoke, "Master Jose, while it is good and all that we have recruited such a powerful new member. There is a matter which I want to discuss."

"What would that be, Honomaru?" he asked.

"While the boy is strong, he still has long way to go. His magic is still a little unstable and requires a lot more training and guidance. That is why, with your permission… I would like to take responsibility in supervising Naruto's training."

Jose was silent for a while before he turned to Naruto, "Naruto…Honomaru is the strongest person in my guild. Would you like to train under him?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course Master. After all, the stronger I become the better our guild will be."

"Excellent, then I leave him in your capable hands Honomaru."

The samurai nodded in respect and turned towards Naruto, "Before we start your training, I want to know what type of magic you use."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Well Honomaru-sensei, my magic is one unique to this world and is considered to be one of the strongest ever to exist. I… am a child of chaos, born with the power to control chaos. With my magic… I am capable of slaying gods."

The eyes of everyone present in the room widened in surprise, including Jose himself. "Allow me to officially introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I… am the **Chaos God Slayer!"**

* * *

**God Realm**

The God Realm, a world that exists separate from the worlds of Earthland and Edolas. It resembles the spirit world, which originally was once a part of the God Realm, before it split apart. As the name suggests it is a world were gods live. Powerful beings whose strength equals or surpasses even the mighty dragons.

Most of the gods have their own domain and prefer to be separate from the other Gods. But every once in a while, some of the gods meet up to discuss private or important matters. As it so happens one such meeting was about to take place.

A small sphere of black flames rushed through the large terrain of stars and floating islands of crystal and earth like a comet, making way to a very important meeting place.

The mass of fire soon stopped and a voice emanated from it. "_**I take it you have felt it as well?"**_

From above a large mass of black wind soared towards the flame and hovered in mid-air in the form of a small tornado. "_**Yes, it would seem that the chaos in Earthland has decreased drastically. Do you know what it means Kagutsuchi?"**_

"_**Of course I did Boreas I would not have said so otherwise." **_the being known as Kagutsuchi replied. _**"It means that the child of chaos has been tamed. But the question is for how long?"**_

The entity known as Boreas spoke, **"**_**I am curious about what ****he**** thinks of this"**_

Suddenly the entire landscape was bathed in a red light, the two elemental masses flinched at the powerful pressure and then a voice louder than thunder boomed out causing the surroinding islands to crack from the force. "_**WHAT**** DO I THINK? OBVIOUSLY I AM FURIOUS!" **_ a large ball of red and black energy materialized into existence, the energy coiled and moved all over the place resembling coils of a giant serpent, within the energy the skull of a canine like animal was visible. The skull had two blood red eyes without any pupils and a giant third eye, with eight red arrows surrounding it, was visible on his forehead, darting all over the place before it settled its stare at the two gods.

"_**M… My Lord!" **_both gods exclaimed and they seemed to bow with respect to the larger entity before them.

"**_SPARE ME THE PLEASANTRIES. THE FACT THAT THE LITTLE BRAT HAS REGAINED PARTIAL CONTROL OF HIS ABILITIES IS NOTHING TO CELEBRATE ABOUT. EVENTUALLY HE WILL FALL BACK UNDER THE CLUTCHES OF CHAOS. I SENSE THE AURA OF THE MAN WHO FREED HOM… I SENSE THAT HIS SOUL IS DARKER THAN THE NIGHT SKY."_**

"_**We were merely talking about the situation at hand and we were curious about how you were going to deal with this my Lord?" **_Kagutsuchi asked.

"_**YOU WISH TO KNOW WHAT I WILL DO? I WILL DO … NOTHING!"**_

Both Kagutsuchi and Boreas seemed surprised by his answer, _**"Nothing?"**_

"_**EXACTLY. AFTER WHAT THAT BOY EXPERIENCED SIX YEARS AGO, HIS TRUST IN HUMANITY IS WEAK AND THE SAME CAN BE SAID FOR THE OTHER WAY AROUND. IT SHALL ALWAYS BE THUS, SO LONG AS THE BOY CONTINUES TO ALLY HIMSELF WITH CHAOS."**_

"_**My lord… not to sound disrespectful, but do you not regret anything about what happened during that event? After all weren't you and the child's mother…?"**_

"_**Be quiet Boreas!"**_Kagutsuchi snapped knowing that what his fellow god was about to say was near suicidal.

The large red mass was silent and his expression changed. The energy around him flickered to sky blue and the canine's skull changed momentarily to a human face, but that only lasted a second before the god grew in size and bolts of red lightning flew all over the place. One of them struck Boreas and he screamed in pain.

"_**YOU INSOLENT PEST! YOU DARE TO SAY SUCH A THING TO ME? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM? I AM THE VERY ESSENCE OF CHAOS ITSELF! THE LIFE OF A SINGLE MORTAL DOES NOT CONCERN ME… LEAST OF ALL OF THAT WRETCHED WOMEN! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SHOW JUST HOW POWERFUL CHAOS IS! ARE WE CLEAR?!" **_

Boreas' cries were muffled by the god's shouting, but somehow he managed to get through, "_**FORGIVE ME , MY LORD! I WILL NEVER UTTER SUCH SAYINGS EVER AGAIN! PLEASE STOP!"**_The god remained motionless as he continued his treatment of torturing Boreas for another few seconds before he eventually stopped and released the sky god who was panting heavily.

"_**GOOD NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BOTH OF YOU! I BETTER NOT SEE EITHER OF YOU FOR A LONG WHILE AND YOU WOULD DO WELL TO HEED MY WARNING." **_. his body suddenly began to glow brighter and the two gods averted their eyes as the superior being roared before bursting into a flash of bright light and when the light died down, they saw that he was gone. The only thing that showed he was ever there was the destroyed and distorted landscape around them.

"_**That was very foolish and reckless Boreas. He could have killed you. What was the point in risking your life like that?" **_Kagutsuchi asked.

"_**You did not see that? It would seem that the God of Chaos has a soft spot for that mortal woman. That kid must be something special."**_

_**"You might be right, Boreas."**_ Kagutscuchi agreed, "_**Who knows, maybe in order to counter that monster's wrath and return order, all we need is just the right mix of chaos."**_

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Maelstrom of Chaos. I was inspired to write this story after I finished reading the Kane Chronicles.**_

_**So yeah in this story Naruto is a godslayer and he controls the element of chaos. As for the exchange between the gods, I am pretty sure you can guess what that was about and for him joining Phantom, I felt that for this story it just seemed to fit. Truthfully I wanted to try a story where he did not join the Fairy Tail guild right away.**_

_**The character Honomaru is an OC character of mine. I wanted to try my hand at it. The term"hono" is translated from flame or blaze. **__**Please tell me what you all think of this chapter, I am really interested in what you guys have to say, especially about my OC character. **_

_**Anyways next chapter will feature a time skip, Naruto goes on a very important mission and the plot thickens with betrayal lurking around the corner.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A place to belong

**Maelstrom of Chaos**

**Chapter 2 : A place to belong**

**Timeskip; 3 years later**

Naruto stood in the middle of the field, the grass swaying in the light breeze, crickets chirping, and birds singing their little notes. He was perfectly still garbed in a red sleeveless shirt, along with a pair of black pants with red flames at the hem and black combat boots. His eyes were now closed and his wild blond hair rose and fell with rhythm of the wind, his red bang rising and falling faster than the rest of his hair.

Suddenly everything stopped. The birds and crickets became silent, the wind stopped blowing and even Naruto's breathing came to halt. After a few more seconds, the silence was broken as he heard a faint rustling behind him. His eyes snapped open and he yelled out "**Chaos God's Shield****" **his familiar red and black wispy energy formed in his hands expanding into a radial pattern with eight black arrows emerging from the circle's center which was a red slitted eye and red flame like energy formed around the arrows, giving it a membrane like appearance.

The moment it finished forming, a kattana covered in flames clashed with the shield. The blade was black with a piercing white along the edge, with a circular guard and a crimson clothed hilt. At first nothing happened, and then a giant squall of wind formed from the point of impact. Fire and divine energy blowing in streams as the attacks battled for supremacy.

With a yell Naruto pushed his attacker off of him and threw him back gaining some distance between him and his opponent. The enemy righted himself in mid-air, revealing none other than Honomaru, Naruto's master and his most trusted ally in the entire Phantom lord guild.

Honomaru's appearance had not changed over the past 3 years, but he definitely looked older. His once black and white patterned hair, once perfectly even was slowly being dominated by old age and turning white. He was shorter than Naruto in terms of height, who was now about 5ft 8, courtesy of the growth spurt he received. Honomaru claimed it was thanks to his training, but was brushed off by the blond.

Over the course of the last 3 years, Honomaru had taken Naruto under his wing, training him to help him gain better control over his **God Slayer** magic. Sure enough his progress had risen by leaps and bounds. He was now the third strongest mage in Phantom, right under Jose and himself.

Honomaru gazed at his young pupil who was smirking confidently. '_Cocky little brat_' Honomaru smiled in amusement as he made the universal sign for 'come get me'.

Naruto tensed his feet and jumped at his master, leaving a giant crater from all the pent-up force he had stored in his legs. "**Chaos God's Scythe" **he extended his left arm and a scythe made of black energy with red carvings along the hilt and a black serrated edge with a red claw design on it. He began to spin in mid-air, hoping to gain enough momentum to overpower the elderly man. Honomaru chuckled at the blond's blunt method of attack. "You never learn do you kid?"

Naruto stopped spinning and using the momentum swung his scythe. From the swung arc, a large wave of black and red energy rushed over the field, reducing whatever was in its path to ash. Going with the momentum of Naruto's swing, Honomaru leaned back and avoided the blow. When Naruto was wide open Honomaru unsheathed his sword and swung at Naruto, but Naruto reacted just as quickly and blocked the deadly strike. The sword of flame continued to try to overpower his chaos star shield, the extreme heat slowly melting the magic surrounding it.

Naruto took a deep breath and gathered and condensed a large amount of magic energy within his lungs. "Crap" Honomaru thought as he jumped away. Naruto released the pent-up energy, **"Chaos God's Bellow"** he shouted as a large stream of black and red energy came out of his mouth and made a direct course for him. Honomaru quickly placed his sword in a horizontal position and placed his palm in the center of the blade. "**Art of the fire sword: Sun barrier".** A large barrier of flames circled around Honomaru just in time to take the brunt of Naruto's attack. The attack washed over Honomaru, but his defensive technique barely held against the power of the roar of the chaos god.

When the attack stopped, Honomaru rushed towards Naruto, appearing as nothing more than a blur. **"Art of the fire sword: Exploding fang". **Naruto blocked the sword with his scythe but upon contact a bright explosion of orange fire encased Naruto and shattered the scythe in his hands.

Narutpo emerged from the flames, his clothes scorched from the intense heat. Dark red energy formed in his hands before transforming into rings with eight arrows sticking out of them, **"Chaos God's Chakram" **he threw the rings at Honomaru who watched as the rings began to spin at intense speeds sounding like buzzsaws.

Honmaru sidestepped the first chakram ring and was about do the same to the other when suddenly the ring stopped right in front of him and floated in front of him as if it was a mirror. Honomaru's eyes widened as he looked behind him to see that the other chakram ring was in a similar position parallel to the first, he turned his head towards Naruto who was smirking. Honomaru's eyes widened, "Crap" he shouted, as Naruto clapped his palms together, **"Chaos God's Prison" **Suddenly the eight arrows from either ring flew toward the arrows of their opposite. When they collided the merged together, trapping Honomaru in a cylindrical cage of chaos magic.

Naruto stuck his hand forward and gripped his fist. The cage shrunk down in size effectively binding him, leaving only his head and feet free.

"This battle is mine old man!" Naruto shouted. He brought his hands up and began to gather his magic energy as a dark red magic circle appeared in front of him. **"Chaos God's Setekh" **he shouted as he slammed his hands together in front of him, his fingers entwined and from the magic circle a large dark red mass of magic formed in the shape of large dog like beast with sharp jaws. The construct flew towards Honoamru and chomped its teeth on his prison, making Honomaru shout in pain. The beast flew into the air and then turned direction, flying back to the ground at frightening speeds. When the beast impacted with the ground, a sonic boom resounded through the area as the construct of chaos magic exploded and expanded into the shape of a large red dome of energy.

Naruto panted slightly with a cocky grin on his face, '_At long last, I've finally beaten the old man. That makes 100 loses to my one victory'_. He thought, ignoring the fact that he had not one a single match yet.

From within the smoke two objects flew out of the smoke towards him, he easily side stepped the projectiles and watched as they made contact with the earth. When he got a good look at what he avoided he saw that it was the pieces of a broken sword. Naruto gulped loudly, '_If his blade is broken then that means that…' _he looked back at the smoke cloud which was now gone and what he saw caused him to sweat nervously.

His master's shirt had burnt off from his attack, revealing a well-toned and muscled body achieved through years of experience that should not have been possible for a man of his age. He was in a martial arts stance and the air around him began to shimmer due to the extreme heat.

"You broke my sword Naruto…You do realise that this means that I will not hold back now right?"

Naruto assumed his martial arts stance, ready for his master to make the next move. Honomaru smiled as he suddenly vanished from Naruto's line of sight.

"If you let your guard down for even a second…" He froze as he felt his master's presence behind him. "… then you are a dead man."

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted. Honomaru clapped his palms together before sliding them apart which created a stream of embers as if he clashed two metal blades together. "**Fire Make: Blade"** he shouted as he slashed at Naruto with a blade made of pure fire. Naruto formed his shield just in time to block the blade, red sparks flashing of Naruto's shield leaving a large gash. His blade dispersed and Naruto felt a terrible pain in his gut as he felt his master's knee slam against it. During his moment of weakness Honomaru assaulted him with many punches and each one felt like he was being hit by a fire coated battering ram. Just when Honomaru was about to deliver the last blow in the form of a palm strike, Naruto managed to overcome the assault and blocked it by crossing his arms. The force from the blow sent him flying back more than a few dozen yards away.

"_Honomaru is simply terrifying. He is not known as Phantom's top mage for nothing. His skills with a sword are nothing to laugh at, but his true power lies in his decade's worth of hand to hand combat experience and his ability to create sharp flames with extreme cutting power thanks to his __**Fire Make**__ magic."_

Naruto's train of though was interrupted as his master rushed toward him, not leaving him any time to regain his bearings, "**Fire Make: Battle Axe!" **Naruto side stepped a giant axe made up of flames that cut through the earth and burning the ground. Naruto leaped forward to counter, **"Chaos God's Apocalypse Fist"** his fist became coated with energy and made contact with Honomaru's cheek. The force from the blow sent Honomaru flying away, but he quickly regained his balance and as he slid along the ground he clapped his hands and slid them apart creating more sparks, "**Fire Make: Spear battalion" **A giant magic circle appeared and hundreds of spears made of fire launched towards Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and charged towards the fire spears. Just when the first set of spears were about to make contact with him, he stomped his foot on the ground, **"Chaos God's Pulse"** his foot suddenly released a pulse of magic energy which launched him into the air and sent him over the spears.

"**Fire Make: Dragon",** Honomaru performed his signature hand motions and unleashed a giant stream of flame in the shape of a dragon at Naruto. Naruto smirked, "**Chaos God's Serpent Dance" **Four giant blades appeared on both of his arms and legs. The dragon opened its maw hoping to swallow Naruto, but a red aura surrounded Naruto and in a flash of red and black, Naruto zigzagged his way past the dragon and a moment later and the dragon fell apart, hacked to pieces by Naruto's blade. "That's one", He said as he landed and rushed at Honomaru.

Honomaru retaliated and sent a new wave of fire spears towards Naruto, who was still surrounded by the strange aura, began moving with extreme precision through the spears. Honomaru increased his magic and flowed more energy into his attack, increasing the number and speed of the spears hoping to overcome Naruto. But Naruto remained unfazed as he kicked at the spears with the other blade on his leg, the force of the swing deviating the spears in different directions including into some of their own, "That's two."

Honomaru created two giant blades of fire and slashed a Naruto who jumped and brought his other leg down in an axe kick and trapped the two swords in place, forcing them down into the ground." That's three."

He raised his last arm and brought down the final blade, _'Here comes the last strike.'_ The blades on his legs and his other arm vanished, while the one surrounding his arm suddenly got brighter and doubled in size, "**Chaos God's Guillotine",** he brought down the blade with the intent of cleaving Honomaru in two.

A pillar of dirt kicked up as his attack made contact. Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked on in surprise when he saw Honomaru grasping his blade with his bare hands, despite that his body was straining heavily against the force of the blade and the fact that the blade was burning his hands due to the intensity of chaos magic being produced.

Honomaru grunted as he heaved and threw Naruto over his shoulders, before Naruto had the chance to recover Honomaru clapped his hands together, preparing his final technique.

"**Fire Make: Blue Lotus Formation…" **He made the ripping motion with his hands but instead of orange sparks, an inferno of blue flames surrounded his left fist as he pulled it back. **"Imperial Dragon God"** his fist launched itself with amazing speed and from his fist appeared a giant imperial Chinese dragon covered in blue flames with a crown of fire resting on its head. The dragon roared as it flew at Naruto, who remained frozen as the dragon's fangs came crashing down with a giant clap.

The giant wave of blue flames continued to rush through the field before finally coming to a stop a long ways ahead. Naruto gaped in shock at his master, whose whole body was covered in bruises and his palms smoking and burnt from grabbing his chaos blade. He was panting heavily, his right arm outstretched in the form of a claw. Naruto slowly moved his head to the side and his jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes widened to giant white saucers. From the tip of his master's fingers and extending over 500 feet from its original position, was a large trench around 5 feet in width. The entire earth along the trench blackened and burnt and in its center were traces of boiling lava, the flames had been so intense that the earth itself boiled to liquid state.

'_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_!' he thought loudly, '_Had he actually meant to kill me, I wouldn't even be a pile of ashes!_'

Honomaru looked in front of him before sighing in frustration, "What is wrong Honomaru-sensei?", Naruto asked albeit still a little shook up. "Damn it, I was so dizzy that I missed." He said causing Naruto's eyes to bulge out of his skull and his jaw to drop, "YOU ACTUALLY MEANT TO HIT ME WITH THAT YOU CRAZY OLD GEEZER?!" he shouted.

Honomaru looked at his student and started to chuckle, Naruto blinked before he also began to chuckle. Pretty soon both mages began to laugh like crazy with giant grins adorning their faces.

When their laughter died down, Honomaru dropped to a sitting position and sighed in relief. "Considering that I used one of my strongest attacks, missed you and that my palms are causing me quite a bit of pain … I will let this count as your win." He said.

As soon as he said that Naruto's entire body lighted up with excitement, "Are you serious? I won?" he asked to which the elderly man nodded, "You won by technicality, but a win's still a win I guess." Naruto was shaking with anticipation, "Does this mean that…" he started to ask before Honomaru beat him to it. "Yes, by beating me you have officially completed your training and that as of now, you will be able to go on missions by yourself or with your own team. The way you fought today with not just power, but with a clear mind is more than enough to convince me that you are ready."

"YES!" Naruto fist pumped the air at the good news. "However…" Honomaru started and Naruto froze.

"Do not allow this little victory get to you. While you are certainly very powerful and have the potential to achieve the rank of S-class mage within a month or two, do not neglect your training. One can't get anywhere in life, unless they put their heart and soul into their work. Whether you are soldier, a farmer, a doctor or a mage, always put 110% into your work ethic. If you continue to train then you will become one of the strongest mages ever to have lived."

Naruto stared at his master with utmost respect, he smiled and nodded his head," Of course I will continue to train myself and become stronger. I will work hard to make my guild number one."

Honomaru smiled at his young protégé, _'This boy has great potential. Nobody has ever been able to put me in such a state.'_ A sad smile formed on his face. _'Not since my last fight with Ur. That woman was tough in both body and spirit. Plus she had one hot body.'_ He silently laughed. This all went unnoticed by Naruto who continued his rant.

"And I won't just make an S-class, I will continue to get stronger. One day I will become so strong that I will make it into the Ten Wizard Saints and I will surpass the top four." He shouted confidently.

Honomaru was surprised by the last comment. His lips twitched and his body began to shake, Naruto looked at his sensei with concern, "Something wrong old man?"

Naruto was at a loss for words when Honomaru, suddenly fell to the ground and began to laugh loudly like a baboon. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU? STRONGER THAN THE TOP FOUR WIZARD SAINTS?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A tick mark frowned on his head, before he began to shout at the demented middle aged man.

"WHAT YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T DO IT? DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU SENILE GEEZER!"he shouted, his eyes becoming white without pupils.

Honomaru was on his knees clutching his stomach, wheezing for air. After a few mouthfuls of air, he calmed himself down and got to his feet, light chuckles escaping his mouth. "Relax boy, I have full confidence that you will make it into the Ten Wizard Saints. Heck I even believe you will make the fifth strongest."

Naruto was surprised by his words and he stood there with a dumbfounded expression, "If you really think that then why were you laughing?"

"I was laughing my ass off, because I was surprised that you wanted to be stronger than the Big Four. Do not get me wrong you will make it big, but those four are so strong they are considered deities. I doubt there is a human alive that will surpass them." He explained.

Naruto merely smirked at that, "If they are deities, then I'll have no trouble beating them. I am a **God Slayer** after all."

Honomaru chuckled and patted his student's head much to his annoyance. "You've got quite the optimism. How I envy your youth." He glanced at the sky and frowned, "It is getting late, and we should head back now before Jose goes into another fit."

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Yup, he's quite frightening when he's like that."

"It also wouldn't hurt to get ourselves checked into the hospital for the night."

"That too."

As the two began their walk back to Oak Town, Naruto asked a question that had been on his mind for a while, "Honomaru-sensei?" Honomaru looked at his student, "Yes?" Naruto paused trying to find the right words to ask, "Why do you serve Jose? I mean you and he always disagree with one another and sometimes you completely refuse to follow orders."

Honomaru looked at his student, "Tell me Naruto, why do _you_ serve him?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, "Why do _I_ serve him?" he asked with a sad smile. "It is because I owe him my life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to stay sane. Being the **Chaos God Slayer** comes at a heavy price. I feed off of chaos in order to get stronger, but in this world chaos is overflows at an alarming rate. Also unlike other god slayers, I do not require to actually eat my element and I can absorb my element through my body. I can't help, but feed on it and the sheer amount causes my body pain. It's kind of like eating a never ending buffet and you just can't stop. Jose placed a seal on me to prevent the excess chaos from invading my system by sealing away the majority of my powers. His power is what keeps me sane and what allows me to converse safely with the rest of the world."

Honomaru frowned at that response, "Naruto, like you I also owed Jose a debt. But eventually I saw Jose started to stray away from the correct path and it is because of that debt that I don't just leave this place. Do not get me wrong I truly want to be part of the strongest guild, but somewhere along the way I forgot what truly makes a guild strong. Even if our reputation is equal to that of Fairy Tail's, we are still lacking something that makes us the strongest."

"I don't get it? What does Fairy Tail have that makes them stronger than us?" Naruto asked. Honomaru sighed, "I am afraid that I can't tell you the answer Naruto."

He turned around and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I am confident that you will be able to figure it out though." Naruto grinned like a fox at the challenge.

* * *

**Phantom Lord Headquarters, the next day**

Naruto and Honomaru yawned as they slowly made their way towards Jose's chambers. He had summoned them because they were told he had very important assignments for both of them.

As they made their way to Jose, other members of the guild would occasionally glare at Naruto from behind, but they stopped when Honomaru glared right back. Ever since Naruto had been made one of the top mages in the guild, the other members instead of looking at him with respect and admiration looked at him with expressions of anger, jealousy and resentment. It saddened him to his heart that his student was willing to ignore all that negative attention, because of his unwillingness to betray his debt to Jose.

Honomaru was brought out of his musings when he noticed that they had finally arrived. They entered the room to find Jose sitting on his throne sipping a cup of coffee "Honomaru and Naruto, so good of you to come. Would you care for some fresh coffee?" He asked gesturing to his cup. "We will pass Jose. Could you just please inform us of our assignment."

Jose frowned at Honomaru's disrespecting tone, but he merely sighed, "Very well, but before we get to your assignments, I take it that Naruto successfully passing your test means he is legible to go on missions solo now. Are you okay with this, Honomaru?"

"Considering I am the one who said that he was not ready at the time you said he was, yes. He is more than capable of handling his own on missions. Over the past three years his skills with his **God Slayer** magic have leapt by leaps and bounds. His attacks are more powerful, more coordinated and his constructs have such proper form that they would put even the most experienced maker mages to shame.

Jose smiled at that, "Excellent, just what I wanted to hear." He returned his gaze to Naruto, "As you know, recently our guild has started to become more powerful ever since you and many more additions to our guild were made, but Fairy Tail has started to catch up with some of its members gaining popularity, such as the Salamander, Titania Erza, the Demon Mirajane, Laxus and their newest member Mystogan."

Jose slammed his fist onto his armrest his grin now a frown, "We cannot allow Fairy Tail to surpass us so easily. So I have been doing a little digging and I believe that I may have found two possible new recruits for our guild that will no doubt bring us back to the top. However, I want to make sure that they are as strong as the rumors say and that is where you come in Naruto. I want you to find these two mages and test their abilities to see if they are worthy to be a part of our guild."

Naruto nodded his head and bowed in respect to Jose, "Of course Master Jose I will gladly accept this mission. I will not disappoint Phantom Lord's name."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear from one of Phantoms most loyal members. As for you Honomaru, you will be going with Aria to investigate a strange occurrence near border's of Bosco."

Honomaru nodded, "Of course."

"With that done, this meeting is officially adjourned. I expect you both to leave in one hour so go and prepare your supplies. Naruto you can expect that your missions will take at least a couple of days. Honomaru you should pack for a long trip as you an expect this mission to be a long one."

"Yes sir", they said before both Naruto and Honomaru left to prepare for their respective missions.

* * *

**Outside the guild hall, 1 hour later**

Naruto and Honomaru stood outside the guild hall, exchanging their goodbyes before they departed for their respective missions.

"Well looks like this is it" Honomaru said as he and Naruto shook each other's hand. "This is your first solo mission so be careful out there, even if it is a simple recruiting mission never let your guard down. A mage must always expect the unexpected when out on a mission." He said sagely.

Naruto smirked, "Relax Honomaru-sensei, I will not fail such a simple mission. After all I had the legendary **Fire Make** mage to train me."

Honomaru smiled, "I expect nothing less from my student." They then heard uncontrollable sobbing, Aria had arrived. "So sad that we must leave now." He wailed uncontrollably causing both mages sweatdrop at the man's unexplainable behaviour.

"Well then we'd better get going, I want to hear as less of Aria's crying as possible. Good Luck on your mission." Honomaru waved lazily as he began to walk away with Aria.

"So long old man, I will see you when I get back. I am really looking forward to our next rematch." He smiled with a huge grin and waved at Honomaru.

Unfortunately, was not aware of the events to come that would forever change his fate.

* * *

Jose looked out the window at the forms of Honomaru and Naruto, "Honomaru, you have been in this guild for as long as I can remember and thanks to you we have come so far… Too bad you are starting to let your foolish ideals get in the way of my goal." An evil grin appeared on Jose's face as his eyes were shadowed by his hat, "Hopefully this mission will give you the clarity you need."

* * *

**The next day, Onibus**

Naruto sighed in boredom; the train would finally be arriving in Onibus. The ride itself had been incredibly boring and he was looking forward to finally arriving in Onibus.

Naruto looked back at the documents that Jose had given him. The documents contained detailed information and eyewitness accounts about his first target. "Hmm, says here the person that I am looking for is female, around fifteen years of age, attractive with blue hair, last sighted in Onibus town. People, who have seen her, sometimes call her 'The Rain Woman'." He was puzzled by the title. Why was she called the 'Rain Woman' ? The conductors voice sounded over the trains P.A., "_Attention passengers, we will arrive in Onibus station in 30 minutes. The weather forecast is expected to be sunny._"

However when they finally arrived, many of the passengers were slightly irritated, Naruto included. "Sunny my ass", he muttered under his breath.

The moment he stepped out of the train station, the entire town was under siege by a very heavy rainfall. He overheard a few people talking, apparently the weather was supposed to be sunny all week, but two days ago it started raining and it showed no signs of stopping since. Naruto immediately put on a serious face, '_So that's why they call her the 'Rain Woman'_ he thought. He decided to hurry up in his search in order to prevent the town from being flooded.

He asked around asking the town's people if they saw or knew anything about the girl, but he always came up to a dead end. Just when he thought he was out of leads, he overheard a couple of Rune Knight's and began asking them if they knew about the girl. "Those descriptions do sound familiar, though I can't place my finger where it is I saw that women."

His partner blinked in realisation, "Wait wasn't she the girl that took care of that dark guild?"

"Hey, you're right. Man how could I have missed something so important" he belittled himself.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Well you see there is, I mean was this dark guild called **Firestorm**. Those dark mages specialized in fire magic and they were causing the local towns people and business' a whole lot of trouble, you know, extortion, threats, the usual thing."

Naruto nodded and then motioned for them to continue, "Anyways, the town people were about to send a request when all of a sudden, the dark guild was destroyed and all of its members were defeated. By the time we arrived, we saw this strange girl. Around your age, blue hair, cute, wearing dark clothes, a cossack hat and she carried a pink umbrella with her."

"When was the dark guild destroyed?"

The knights thought about it before answering, "It was around two days ago in the morning. Right around the same time it started to rain like crazy."

Naruto smiled, this had to have been the one he was looking for, "Do any of you know where she went?"

The second guard nodded, "I saw her heading to the old church on the outskirts of town after the dark guild was defeated."

"Thank you very much." He said before he began to walk towards his new destination.

* * *

**Outskirts of Onibus**

Naruto stared at the old building in front of him, what once was a beautiful church was now an old building with broken windows and peeling white paint. Naruto stared at the old church and could not help but feel a twinge of sadness. Shaking it off, Naruto returned his focus to his objective and walked into the building and out of the heavy rain.

He gently pushed open the large oak doors of the church. Inside hew saw that here were rows of pews, a few smashed and boarded up windows and at the front of the church there was a colour stained window depicting the sun shining on people playing in a green meadow. But what got his attention was the figure sitting at the front of the church.

She was around his height and was dressed in a navy blue coat, with fur lining her shawl, a teru-teru bozu doll attached to the front of her shawl and a Russian cossack hat. Her hair was long, extending right down to her shoulders before curling at her shoulders. She had pale blue eyes and possessed a slender, curvaceous figure.

She did not turn around, leaving Naruto to conclude that she did not notice him. However as he was about to step forward, she spoke to him, her face never leaving the picture of the sunny meadow. "Have you come to mock Juvia? … Everyone else has."

Naruto stared at, "How did you know I was here? I was certain that I did not make a sound."

"So long as you walk in the rain, Juvia knows that you are there. Drip, drip, drop." she said.

"So it is true? You are the 'Rain Woman'?" he asked.

Juvia's eyes twitched and she stood up, waving her arm and unleashing a torrent of water blades at him. Naruto did not budge and allowed the water blades to come at him before he swiped his hand at the blades, evaporating them.

He narrowed his eyes as the girl disappeared in a swirl of water before reappearing directly in front of him, her face was void of emotion, but her image was betrayed by the rage in her eyes.

She extended her arm transforming it to water and lashed out at Naruto, "**Water cane"**, Naruto raised his arms to block the attack, the force from the blow sent him skidding along the surface of the church.

But she did not stop there and continued her assault, launching another set of water blades at Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way and a magic seal formed in his open palm, "**Chaos God's Whip", **a long stream of dark red energy extended from his arm and he moved his arm at her causing the whip to strike at the spot in front of her. Juvia watched as the ground in front of her suddenly exploded as the tip of Naruto's whip made contact. She narrowed her eyes at the blond who launched his whip again at her. She dodged the attacks with the grace of a dancer or sometimes turned herself into water and split herself in two to avoid the whip's explosive touch. She watched the movements of Naruto's whip, moving around as if it was some kind of living serpent, everything that came into contact with it either exploding from coming into contact with the tip or was sliced in half.

After dodging the whip Juvia had enough and lashed out with her **W****ater Cane**, which collided with his own whip and both attacks wrapped around each other evaporating into steam. Juvia glared at him and rushed at him, "**Water Jigsaw" **she shouted as she transformed her body into a swirling whirlpool of water blades.

Naruto watched her movements without any worry. At the last moment he raised his arms and began to spin, coating his body with his **God Slayer** magic and launched himself at Juvia, "**Chaos God's Cyclone." **he shouted just as both mages collided.

From the point of contact, a massive of burst of steam erupted and exited with so much force that the doors and windows of the church shattered and blew away all furniture in the church breaking apart against the walls from the force of the blast. Naruto emerged from the cloud of steam, grabbing Juvia by the arms and spun in the air, throwing her away. Juvia splashed across the floor of the church in the form of thousands of water droplets, but that was only for a second before she restructured her body to normal.

Juvia did not look in the least bit injured or tired from their little spar, a feat which greatly impressed the god slayer. He noticed that while her face still did not show any emotion what so ever, her eyes were filled with a cluster of different emotions. Naruto gazed in shock at her eyes. In them he saw regret, envy, anger, but the one emotion that stood out was her immense sadness, the sadness of never being accepted by others.

Naruto could not help, but feel pity for the girl in front of him. In her eyes, Naruto saw himself as a young child, trying desperately to have friends in a world that feared and rejected him.

"I take it that you do not like that name?" he asked her out of the blue. Juvia's expression did not change, but she slowly nodded her head.

"No…Juvia does not. After Juvia saved the towns people, Juvia expected them to be happy, but…" she stopped herself.

"But…? " he urged for her to continue.

Juvia hesitated, but eventually gave in, "But all they could say… was how gloomy the rain was." She said with a sad frown.

She looked back to the one window that had somehow miraculously survived the explosion, the glass tainted window with the sunny meadow. A lone tear made its way down her face.

As Naruto looked at her, he realized something, "You cannot control it can you? You cannot control the rain."

Juvia looked at him with a surprised expression on her face, but Naruto was not done. "You feel sad, angry and jealous of all those people out there. You spent your whole life trying to be accepted, but everyone continues to avoid you for something that you did not mean to do and that you have no control over. I am going to assume that they have also teased and picked on you because of it?" he said.

Juvia stared at him in shock as more tears lined her eyes threatening to fall. "How…how do you know all this about Juvia?" she asked him.

Naruto gave her a sad smile, as he made his way towards her. He stopped by her side and stared at the same picture, "Because I have been in the exact same position as you have. I also was unable to control my magic and everyone around me started to be afraid of me. They even went as far as to call me a '_demon child'_. All around me, my magic raged and I could not control it." He said, and then turned to look at Juvia.

"If anything I wished that I would have your powers. To make it rain wherever I go... at least the rain brings life and beauty to all those around it. My powers on the other hand, all they do is bring about death and destruction."

Juvia was shocked, not only had this boy complimented her powers, he had also experienced the same situaion as her. Every single word that came out of his mouth, she knew that he had meant every word of it.

"Tell me Juvia… have you ever seen the sun?" he asked her. Juvia hesitated before slowly shaking her head. "I figured as much by the way you were looking at that picture." he motioned toward the colour stain glass.

"Did you know that it is possible for there to be one than more sun?" he asked her. Juvia stared at him incredulously, "How is something like that possible?" she asked.

"When I mean sun I do not mean the star that floats above our heads, I am talking about the sun that gives you warmth and that allows you to feel alive and gives you a purpose in life. Every person has that. I had that once, there was one person in my life that made me feel safe, wanted and happy." He lifted his hand and touched his red streaked hair.

"That person was the most important person in my life. When I lost her it felt as if my entire soul lost its warmth and that my desire to live vanished. Eventually I thought of just ending it all, but then one day I was found by a very strong individual and that man took away all of the pain that made me suffer and most important of all he gave me back my purpose to live."

He extended his hand out towards the girl in front of him, Phantom gave me a reason to strive forward. Maybe it can do the same for you. Juvia I would like you to come and join the Phantom Lord Guild." He said.

Juvia gaped at him in shock, to suddenly ask him such a thing, "Are you sure... that you want Juvia to join?"

"Come on Juvia I mean sure some of the guys are a bit rowdy and antisocial, but deep down everyone works really hard to make our guild the strongest. Besides if I didn't want you to join Phantom I would not have bothered to step through those doors."

Juvia was speechless, here was this stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere asking her to be his comrade, "Y…you would want to be friends with Juvia?" she asked. He nodded his head, "Sure and if you ever need assistance I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Then if you promise to let Juvia be your friend… Then she will go with you to join your guild." She said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled at the blunette, "Thank you Juvia." As the two walked out of the church and back into the rain Juvia's gloomy look returned.

Naruto noticed her frown and said, "Juvia, I want to make you a promise."

"A promise?" she asked.

"Yes" he said. He looked directly at her and said, "Starting today I will make you this promise Juvia. I promise you… That by joining Phantom you will one day see your sun."

Juvia looked at him from under her umbrella. She then did something that surprised even her… She smiled at him. Not one of her usual small smiles, but it was a big and cheerful one, the kind she would do when she was a little girl.

"Let us go home to our new guild, Naruto-san." she said cheerfully.

Naruto grinned at her, "Let's do that Juvia-chan, but first off there is something that I have to do first."

Juvia looked at him with a curious look as they walked through the rain, "What is it?"

He smirked "I have to find and fight a certain mage."

* * *

**Chapter End!**

_**Mage Info: **_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Age:15 **_

_**Affiliation: Phantom Lord Guild**_

_**Status: Alive**_

_**Magic: Chaos God Slayer Magic**_

_**Likes: Ramen, fighting strong opponents and being the strongest**_

_**Dislikes: His father**_

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of the Maelstrom of Chaos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Iron Dragon vs Chaos God

**Maelstrom of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3: Iron Dragon vs Chaos God**

**Border of Bosco**

Honomaru frowned as he looked at the pile of smoking ash in front of him. He glanced at the other houses before him, all reduced to the same state as the one in front of him.

Behind him Aria cried as he looked at the remains of the civilians, "So sad that these people were caught up in such a horrible event." He wailed.

"Whoever's handiwork this belongs to; it is quite clear that they did this only recently." Honomaru spoke as he rubbed the ash, he could still feel the burn marks of whatever type of magic did this and it was strong no doubt about that.

He stood back and began to run out of the once peaceful village, Aria gliding behind him. During his trek up to Bosco's borders, which had taken him and Aria around five days to reach, he had read about his mission. Apparently there had been an increase in attacks recently along the borders of Bosco by unknown assailants, not much was known other than the fact that the attacks only started over the past several days and that it had completely blocked off the trade route between Bosco and Fiore. The strangest thing was that no items were stolen and were merely destroyed by the fires the individual or individuals created. The identity of whoever was responsible was unknown because any one who had ever encountered the perpetrators was burned to death.

When they first arrived to investigate a little over 12 hours ago, Honomaru began to follow a set of tracks left behind by the culprit and every time he found something new, his anger would continue to rise. The trails of clues left behind usually involved the charred bodies of the victims left behind. The worst part of all of this was that they were deliberately set almost. Honomaru suspected that the person was aware that he was being followed and was eagerly waiting when they would finally catch up to him. Honomaru did not know who was responsible, but he knew that they were seriously powerful and that they treating this as some type of game. Honomaru vowed that whoever was responsible would make them pay.

"Let's hurry Aria, with tracks such as these whoever did this could not have gotten far."Honomaru got up and walked away from the site towards the village exit.

However Honomaru tensed as he suddenly heard a high pitched wine. He quickly grabbed Aria and jumped out of the way just as the ground exploded as a projectile landed. Honomaru watched as the entire zone surrounding the landing had been burnt and glazed over into glass.

His head darted all over the area his eyes scanning for any possible location where the attack could have come from. His eyes finally settled on a spot between two trees which had been burnt on their sides, small embers falling to the ground. '_Didn't expect the guy to be a damn sniper and by the looks of it he is packing some serious heat.'_ He thought to himself. His ears twitched as another high pitched wine reached his ears and he and Aria side stepped another projectile as it soared past them and destroyed the area that was once a house.

"Aria this guy is locked onto our position and we won't be able to get him if all we do is dodge his projectiles all day." They avoided another pair of projectiles as they ran through the destroyed village. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I say we go into the forest and split up. I will go in and act as a decoy and the trees should provide me with enough cover to make it harder for him to pinpoint me. Once enough commotion is made you slip away and while he is firing at me you try and pinpoint where he will be hiding, any questions?" Aria shook his head, "All right, let's do this!" he shouted as he and Aria deviated their current course and headed straight to the forest. They just barely made it as a projectile came flying out of nowhere and pierced right through the trunk of an unfortunate tree.

The two phantom mages ran through the trees while avoiding any projectiles that came flying at them, though the interval between each shot appeared longer than before. Honomaru unsheathed his blade and ran his thumb down the length of the blade, created a large shower of sparks, just as a projectile neared them.

"**Art of the fire sword: Prometheus' Bane"** The projectile clashed with Honomaru just as it was about to collide with them. Honomaru's blade was now coated with fine edge of bright flames that were struggling against the force of the projectile which Honomaru saw to be an arrow made of white fire with a dark arrowhead.

Honomaru grunted as he twisted his blade and deviated the arrow's trajectory making it pass him and Aria, colliding with the ground making a smoke screen which Arian quickly vanished into. '_All right you son of a bitch come and get me!'_ he took shelter behind a nearby tree and waited for the enemy to make his move. He sat on the ground taking very slow and deep breaths.

He took one final breath and glanced from behind the tree. The moment his head peeked out he was almost blinded by a white light, but years of combat experience made him run out of the way just in time to avoid a whole barrage of those strange arrows. "That bastard was toying with us the whole time?" he yelled to himself as he began to run like hell to get out of the way.

The barrage of arrows suddenly ended and a few moment s later Honomaru ran right into the middle of a giant field. The field was surrounded by the forest and he saw something that worried him greatly. He saw foot imprints as he ran showing that the ground was covered in ash and he spotted some nearby tree stumps that looked like they had been cut clean through by something really hot.

He cursed under his breath, "This entire area looked like it was man made. This guy wanted me and Aria to separate just so he could lead one of us to this field?"

"Not 'us'...Just you." an unknown voice spoke from behind him.

Honomaru quickly turned to face the owner of the voice, but his vision was blocked as a large mass collided into him. Honomaru pushed the mass off of him and gasped when he saw that the mass was Aria. He looked worse for wear and was covered in serious burns and his headband was nowhere in sight.

'_Aria was defeated despite having his headband removed?'_ he looked up to face his attacker, but was baffled by what he saw. "You're...!"

He never got to finish as the mysetrious figure waved his hand and a magic circle sprung to life. Honomaru could do nothing but watch as he was envolopped by a bright light.

* * *

**Outkirst of Shirotsume, 2 days earlier**

Naruto and Juvia looked in awe at the giant compound in front of them; they looked up at a giant sign that was written '**Shirotsume Iron Works'**. Apparently it was a large compound where tons of recycled iron and other types of metal were melted down, forged and then shipped of as armor and other types of weapons.

The place looked abandoned. It was eerily silent; devoid of any work what so ever. When Naruto asked the people from Shirotsume, they said that a strong mage had taken up residence at the iron works and forcing everyone out. Any mage that they sent to get rid of the rogue mage came back with serious injuries.

Naruto assured the towns people that he would take care of the situation. The town's people were sceptical at first, but when he added that he would do it for free they accepted his help right away. Naruto began walking towards the Ironworks and pushed open the large doors without effort, "Juvia I want you to stay here and guard the doors. Make sure that no one comes in and whatever you do Juvia, no matter what you hear I don't want you to intervene okay?"

"Okay" she said turning her back to him with her umbrella over her head causing him to sweatdrop. _'She didn't even hesitate.'_ He thought, unsure if that was a good thing or not. Naruto went in and closed the doors and walked through the scrapyard. While he was walking he was vaguely aware of someone following him, but ignored it for now. He finally arrived in the center of the iron works and came to a stop.

"All right. I know that you are following me." He shouted. When he received no answer, he continued to speak to the mysterious presence, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a mage from the Phantom Lord Guild. I came here so I could offer you a place at our guild. I have heard that you were pretty strong and with your help, we will become the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

Again he was met with no answer. He was about to yell again, when he was interrupted.

"Are you fucking serious? The strongest Guild in Fiore? Don't make me laugh." A rough voice scoffed. Naruto frowned as he looked for the source of it, but it seemed that it was echoing all over the area. He blinked as he noticed that everything around him was becoming darker. He cursed as he quickly did a back flip just as something crashed down on his earlier position. Naruto looked at what would have crushed him and saw that it was an iron cannon. Naruto frowned at the stranger's actions, "Why the hell are you attacking me?"

From a pile of junk a figure jumped from it in a burst of gears and scrap metal. He landed in front of Naruto, the ground around his feet cracking from the force of the impact. The figure was male, who looked to be about the same age as he was and about the same height. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and was slicked back; he was wearing a white shirt with the collar upturned along with a pair of white pants. He wore brown fingerless gloves, with studs on the knuckles and an iron wrist band on either wrist and he was barefoot. His most prominent features were the scars on his arms, his red slitted eyes and the piercings that covered various parts of his body. He had piercings along the areas where his eyebrows would be, two on his nose, two on his chin and three piercings on each of his ears, one on each lobe.

He stared at Naruto with his animal like eyes, 'His eyes… They are not human.' He thought as he entered a battle stance.

"You have some nerve dragging you're ass in here onto my turf." The teen said with a snarl.

"You're turf? In case you hadn't noticed, this area belongs to the workers of Shirotsume. You can't just force them away from their jobs. So I am going to ask you to leave this place and come with me." He said.

The black haired teen snorted, "You must be fucking stupid if you think that I am going to take orders from a guy whose name means 'fishcake'." He shouted.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FISHCAKE YA DAMN MASOCHIST?" he yelled to the teen.

The teen had a similar expression as the blond, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING MASOCHIST YOU BLOND DUMBASS? AND YA I AM CALLING YOU A FISHCAKE CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOUR FUCKING NAME MEANS!"

"NO IT DOES NOT, MY NAME MEANS MAELSTROM! THINK ABOUT IT, MY LAST NAME IS UZUMAKI WHICH MEANS 'WHIRLPOOL'! 'MAELSTROM' AND 'WHIRLPOOL' ARE TWO THINGS THAT MIX PERFECTLEY TOGETHER! WHAT DUMB IDEA IS IT TO NAME SOMEONE 'FISHCAKE'? FISCHCAKE AND WHIRLPOOL DON'T MIX TOGETHER AT ALL!" he finished ranting.

The mysterious teens eyes turned completley white expanding to the size of dinner plates, "THE FUCK? THAT'S YOUR LOGIC BEHIND THE MEANING OF YOUR NAME? THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I EVER HEARD!"

"NO IT ISN'T! ANYWAYS WHAT THE HELL WERE WE TALKING ABOUT?!"

The black haired teens head grew to gigantic proportions, "YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE WHOLE REASON **YOU **STARTED THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT?" he yelled with spit flying out of his mouth.

Naruto blinked and slammed his fist into his palm, "Oh that's right! I was asking you to leave with me to come and join Phantom Lord." He said.

"Well you can forget it! I ain't joining no stupid guild." He growled as he cracked his knuckles together.

Naruto frowned and cracked his neck and reassumed his attack stance, "If that is how you are going to be then you leave me no choice, but to make you leave by force."

Gajeel reared his head back and laughed, "You beat me? Like that will happen, especially considering that I have the home field advantage."

"What do you mean by 'home field advantage'?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Enough talk!" he yelled. He jumped after Naruto at speeds that caught him of guard. He aimed to punch the blond in the face, but Naruto managed to evade the attack, barely grazing his cheek. He landed on his feet before rushing towards the blonde engaging him with hand to hand combat.

While Naruto dodged his opponent's strikes, he calmly analysed his opponents fighting style. He understood that this guy didn't practice any specific type of martial art and was more of a brawler and a fierce one at that. However, this guy's fighting style was nonetheless deadly, relying heavily on his superhuman strength.

Naruto dodged another punch to the head and grabbed the arm, before flipping him over his shoulders. He flipped on his hand before he extended his foot towards Naruto who watched with amazement as the foot transformed extending into a large metal pillar. Naruto avoided the strike by jumping onto the pillar, but was caught off guard as smaller pillars emerged from the main pillar and slammed into his face, gut and other parts of his body. He rolled on the ground before jumping up onto his feet wiping away the trail of blood from his lips.

"Impressive, you use your strength in order to overwhelm your opponents and that coupled with your ability to transform your body into metallic structures is a really deadly combination." He said, before vanishing from the black haired teen's sight. His eyes widened even more when Naruto reappeared in front of him.

"However, when it comes down to it, speed takes priority in combat than power." He punched the teen in the face, and then brought his knee into his stomach before finishing with a roundhouse kick to the face and he was sent flying into a pile of scrap metal. Naruto flinched as he shook his aching limbs, '_Damn, that guy's body is as tough as his attacks. It felt like I was punching an iron wall.'_

Naruto looked at the mound of metal where the teen was buried. He was puzzled when he heard the sound of crunching metal. His opponent emerged from the mound and saw that he was eating large pieces of jagged and sharp metal. After he swallowing a couple of pounds of iron and steel, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He did not look even fazed by Naruto's strikes.

"Like I said you can't beat me when I have the home field advantage." He said with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who and what are you?"

His smirk gained a crazy look as he pointed to himself, "My name is Gajeel Redfox and I am the **Iron Dragonslayer!"** he shouted triumphantly. "You'd better remember that name, because that is the name of the guy who is going to beat you into the ground."

Naruto eyebrows went up in slight surprise, but aside from that he did not seem fazed, "So that is what you meant that I can't beat you? You can increase your power and energy by eating the metal around you."

"Yup, so you might want to consider begging for mercy and I might let you go." He said with a cocky smile. However, said smile faltered when he heard the blond chuckle. "Why the hell is so damn funny?" Gajeel asked. Naruto smirked at him "I find it funny that the child of a dragon would consider that he even stood a chance against me."

"Why the hell is that?" Gajeel snarled. Naruto smiled as dark red magic burstout from his body surrounding and writhing around him like flames.

"I am laughing, because I found it hilarious that the child of a dragon thought that it was possible for him to stand against me… **a being with the power to kill a GOD**!" he announced dramatically as pure white eyes glared at him from within the sea of chaos magic. Gajeel instinctively took a step back as he felt Naruto's power. Not one to show weakness, Gajeel strengthened his resolve and prepared to fight the young godslayer.

He took a deep breath drawing on his magic reserves, "**Iron Dragon's Roar" **he shouted and a large cyclone of metal and shrapnel made its way towards Naruto who mimicked Gajeel and also took a deep breath, **"Chaos God's Bellow"** he shouted.

As both attacks collided, everything within a certain distance was blown away from the incredible force generated from the attacks. Gajeel and Naruto continued to pour power into their attacks, but no matter how much Gajeel tried he couldn't match Naruto's strength and his attack was quickly overpowered. The attack reached him and he was caught up in the stream of divine energy.

The smoke cleared revealing Gajeel who was now covered in what appeared to be iron scales, smoking from the force of Naruto's attack. "**Iron Dragon's Scales" **he said and charged Naruto again, raining down blow after blow down on the chaos godslayer. He went into a violent roundhouse kick, which Naruto ducked under and watched as the force of the kick created strong wind movements that destroyed a large pillar of rusted metal. '_That armor has made him both faster and stronger.'_

Gajeel then transformed his arm into a large sword, "**Iron Dragon's Sword" **he shouted and began to slice away. Naruto sidestepped a downward slash, only for Gajeel to shift his blade and slice horizontally, aiming to cut him at the waist. Naruto quickly coated his arm in dark red energy, blocking Gajeel's attack. Gajeel continued to strike at Naruto who blocked his strikes, but he was begin to falter from the quick succession of attacks. Naruto jumped over the slash from Gajeel, but with an impressive show of speed, Gajeel jumped over Naruto and performed an axe kick sending him falling to the ground.

Gajeel kicked his leg towards the falling Naruto who barrel rolled out of the way and placed his hand on the iron pillar. "**Chaos God's Spark"** A magic seal appeared and a bolt of lightning raced down the iron pillar and upon reaching Gajeel unleashed a torrent of chaos induced volts of electricity. Gajeel gritted his teeth as he felt the electricity course through every single nerve in his body, but that didn't stop him from swinging his arm at Naruto, making it transform in mid-swing. Naruto slammed into the ground and he leaned back as Gajeel's sword nearly severed his head from his body. Gajeel retracted his arm and prepared to rush at Naruto, only he didn't expect for his leg to suddenly stop working. "What the hell did you do to my leg?" Gajeel roared as he tried to move his malfunctioning limb.

"**Chao God's Spark **sends a strong electrical current through your body. These currents have the unique ability to completely short circuit any system in the body that I happen to come in contact with. Presently, the nervous system in your leg which the brain sends messages in order for it to perform any action is all mixed up. Basically the action you would normally do to move your foot is performed by another action that you do when using your leg."

Gajeel looked down at his leg and tried to move his foot, instead he saw his pinky toe twitch and when he tried to move his knee he saw that his big toe moved instead. Gajeel looked up to see Naruto had closed the gap between them and his arm pulled back, "**Chaos God's Ram" **he shouted thrusting his palm forward directly into Gajeel's abdomen and making him fly right into another pile of scrap.

"Rest assured that the effects of my magic are temporary and considering that my attack is normally focused on a person's head or chest, the effects shouldn't last too long." He told him.

Gajeel wasn't listening and instead he started devouring pieces of metal he could grab. Once he was done Gajeel flexed his previously damaged leg. Satisfied that everything was back in working order he resumed his attack on Naruto his sword transforming back into his scale covered fist, but Naruto reacted just as fast.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**" his fist gaining a green magic seal forming in front of his fist. "**Chaos God's Apocalypse Fist."** A red magic seal appeared in front of Naruto and his fist become black with red streaks trailing behind it. Both fists collided and upon impact a sound similar to a sonic boom sounded out throughout the area and a large crater the size of an olympic pool formed as a result.

After the dust cleared Naruto and Gajeel were revealed and they were standing at the very epicentre of the crater their fists connecting from the earlier collision. Both of their arms were smoking and sleeveless, their fists were still in their stalemate, their muscles bulging and their arms shaking slightly as they tried to overpower one another. Finally after realizing that neither of them would win this stalemate, Gajeel and Naruto simultaneously withdrew their fists and jumped back putting some distance between them.

As they both got up, Naruto and Gajeel couldn't help the smiles that formed on their faces. It was evidently clear that both fighters were having the time of their lives. "You can still back out now, I won't hold it against you." Naruto said, but Gajeel simply pulled his head back and roared with laughter.

"Give up?! Are you fucking serious? I haven't had this much fun in years" he howled. Naruto smirked at the son of Mettalicana. He was strong and would no doubt reach the ranks of S-class within a year. Unfortunately for him Naruto was much stronger.

"Hey Gajeel." Naruto yelled catching the iron dragon slayer's attention, "Why don't we make a bet?" Naruto asked. Gajeel looked on in curiosity at Naruto. "What type of bet?" he asked.

"I can tell that you are strong, but you won't last much longer with me as your opponent, so why don't we end this with one strike. Each of us will use one last attack and the one left standing will be the winner. If I lose then I will leave you be to do what you wish, but If I win then you must come to the Phantom Lord Guild and help us become the strongest guild." He said.

Gajeel burst into laughter, "You sure sound cocky. One shot from you will take me down, huh? But I like the idea of an all or nothing strike. What the hell, I'm all in." He shouted.

With his challenge accepted Naruto began to charge his magic energy in order to perform one of his strongest attacks. Gajeel was doing the same, his body radiating power as he charged up the energy in order to perform one of the most sacred and powerful of the dragon slayer techniques.

Gajeel jumped high into the air and a magic seal appeared beneath his feet, "**Dragon slayer secret technique:…"** he shouted as his feet merged together to form a drill and he started to spin his body transforming into a large rotating drill that rushed towards Naruto like a meteor.

"**Karma demon: Iron Spiral" **he shouted.

Naruto gave a small smile, "Impressive, but I am afraid that this is the end." He said.

"**God Slayer's Secret Art: Chaos Trinity:"** He lifted one arm into the air forming a magic seal with three demonic eyes converging around a centre with a red flame.

"**Spear of Set",** he yelled slamming his other hand onto the seal and three spiralling blasts of chaos magic shot forth from each eye and then fused together forming a giant spear with the head in the form of a wolf with a large blade emerging from its jaw. Gajeel met the blast head on, increasing the power and speed of his rotation as he attempted to drill through Naruto's attack. Just when he thought that he was about to succeed a large crack got his attention. He watched his iron covered body began to crack under the intense pressure, '_T-that's impossible! No one can break the scales of the iron dragon!_" he thought in disbelief.

His armor finally gave way to the power of Naruto's attack and he screamed in agony as the energy stream engulfed him. When the blast finally subsided Gajeel fell to the ground, his body smoking as his iron scales turned to dust and broke away. He groaned as he looked at Naruto and gasped as he saw an image of a burning fox skull with three eyes appearing behind him.

"_This guy… he really has the power… to slay gods!?_" he asked in disbelief.

Gajeel blinked as the image disappeared and was replaced by Naruto's holding his hand out to him. He was smiling triumphantly at him, "Looks like I win."

Gajeel scoffed, but still grabbed Naruto's hand as he helped him onto his feet, "Just when I was getting warmed up." He got back to his feet but he stumbled and would have fallen had Naruto not draped his arm over his shoulder.

"We should get you to a hospital and get your wounds looked at."

Gajeel chuckled at the blond, "Please, the only meds I need is a heaping helping of iron... but if you're gonna get whiney about it, then take me to a hospital not in the nearby town."

Naruto chuckled, "Deal."

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto sighed out of boredom as he gazed out at the rainy country side. "Juvia is sorry for the rain, drip drip drop." She said in her usual gloomy attitude, causing both boys to sweatdrop.

"Its fine Juvia, I am pretty sure that the hills needed some water anyway." he said reassuringly.

He looked at Gajeel who was covered in bandages and he now sported a black sleeveless vest with a skull on it and he was munching on a nail.

"So how long before we get to this Phantom Guild of yours? He asked

"It should take about one more day. Luckily I had just enough money to pay us for the express route so we should be getting there faster than normal."

An hour into the ride they ordered some food. Naruto ordering a dish of pork miso ramen, Gajeel a raw stake (claiming that it was rich with iron) and Juvia some smoked salmon.

As they ate and enjoyed their meals, Juvia spoke in order to break the tense silence, "Naruto-san?" Juvia asked. "Yes, Juvia?" he asked his mouth full of noodles.

"What can you tell us about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What are your interests, hobbies, you know?" Gajeel finished for her.

"Well I am almost 16 years old and I have been with Phantom over 3 years. My main magic is **Godslayer** magic. It is an extremely rare form of lost magic that grants the user the power to kill gods."

"Wait are you telling me that gods actually exist on this earth?" Gajeel asked unconvinced of Naruto's answer.

"The guy who was raised by a dragon is finding it hard to believe the existence of gods?"

"Well a dragon is one thing, but when you say that a god raised you and taught you magic, then people are more than likely to toss you in the looney bin." Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I can see your point. However, I did not learn this magic from a god and I most certainly was not raised by one either." He said slurping up some noodles.

"So then how is it possible for you to know godslayer magic?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"In a way, Godslayers are not entirely human; rather they are almost like the offspring of gods or rather their descendants." He said shocking both Gajeel and Juvia that they dropped their food.

"H-hold on what you are saying is that you… are a descendant of a god?!" Gajeel asked with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded, "The closer you are to a god the stronger you are as a godslayer. When a person manages to awaken the divine blood within in them, they obtain the ability to use** Godslayer **magic. When that happens, the god to which that person is associated with sends them a tome that explains to them how to use their magic. The possibility for anyone, no matter the amount of divine blood within them, to obtain the ability to use **Godslayer **magic is incredibly rare."

"A-amazing! Juvia cannot believe that such a thing was possible."

"So works the way of the world Juvia. Or in this case outer world I guess." He said slurping up some more noodles and a piece of pork.

"But then who raised you?" she asked.

Naruto stopped eating and settled his chopsticks on to his tray. He smiled to himself as he began to recall some of the best memories of his life. "Whenever gods have children, they usually leave them in the hands of their mortal parents. If there is no one around… Well let's just say that the gods are not supposed to intervene in matters like that. I happened to be one of the lucky ones. While I was growing up and before I got my powers, I was raised by my mother."

"What's she like?" Gajeel asked surprising them both. When he saw their faces he quickly got pissed, "What? Just cause I am a guy I can't ask about another person's Ma?" he growled out.

Both Juvia and Naruto laughed at his statement, "Sorry about that Gajeel. But back to the point… she was really kind." He looked at his bowl of soup as if he saw an image only he could see. "She tried her best to make sure that I grew up to be a responsible person. She always took care of me and was always there to help me when I needed it. To me she was the light that brought warmth to my life…my sun."

His smile turned into a sad frown, "but she died when I was six." His eyes grew dull and his hair covered his eyes as he remembered the tragic events of that day. His two companions looked at him with worry, but after a few calming breaths he regained his composure and picked up his chopsticks to resume eating his ramen.

"Juvia is sorry that she brought it up, forgive me Naruto-san." She bowed her head in respect.

"It is fine Juvia do not worry about it. As kind as she was, my mother was also the toughest women you could know. If she saw me sulking like this, she would no doubt pound me into the ground." He shivered.

Gajeel suddenly realised something, "Wait there is something I don't get. You say you were raised by your mom, but what about your old man?" He asked bluntly. This proved to be a big mistake.

As soon as he mentioned his father, Naruto eyes went from sad to murderous, the chopsticks that he was holding in his hand spontaneously combusted to ashes and the window of their cart almost shattered as thousands of spider cracks formed out of nowhere, shocking the two mages.

Naruto put his tray down and got up to leave the cart. Before he stepped out he spoke to Gajeel and Juvia, "I'm sorry... but don't ever mention _**'him'**_ in front of me ever again." He growled out adding emphasis on the word 'him', saying the word as if it were acid on his tongue.

He exited the compartment and slammed the door shut, shattering the door's glass window. Juvia and Gajeel looked at the broken door that their comrade left behind.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his old man." Gajeel said nervously. Juvia rolled her eyes at him, "You think?"

* * *

After Naruto's reaction on the train, Gajeel and Juvia found it best to avoid any and all mention concerning Naruto's father. They rest of the ride to Oak town went by without any further incident, but things had been a little tense. However, that changed the moment that they walked through Phantom Lord's doors. Naruto's previous anger dissapeared as he guided Gajeel and Juvia to meet Jose. When they arrived Naruto went to explain in clear detail both Juvia and Gajeel's skills, leaving no information out. Impressed, Jose accepted them into the guild and even allowed Naruto to form his own team with them, much to his joy.

After that they became an official team, Naruto and his team took on mission after mission completing each and every one of them without any difficulty. After a week had passed by Naruto and his team had completed over a dozen missions and were quickly making a name for themselves.

"I can't believe that dark guild was even worth being an A-class mission. It was filled with nothing but weaklings." Gajeel grunted.

"I would have to agree with you on this one. A million jewels to take down that guild of rogue mages? The higher ups in Era are being way to generous." Naruto said with a tired sigh.

"Weaklings. Drip drip drop." Juvia muttered from underneath her umbrella.

"Well in any case I am glad that this mission was a success. I cannot wait to get back to the guild. Honomaru-sensei must be back from his mission by now."

"Eversince we got hear you haven't shut up about this Honomaru guy. Just how strong is he?" Gajeel inquired.

Naruto smirked, "Honomaru sensei is incredibly strong. He is the strongest mage in phantom besides Jose and he taught me everything I know about fighting. Even as strong as I am now, I have bearly managed to beat him in a fight. He is quite possibly the strongest fire mage in Fiore."

"Wow, if he is as strong as you say he is then I look forward to fighting him." Gajeel grinned.

"Though Juvia is not one for violence, even she is curious to see how she will fair against such an opponent."

"That's the spirit. I am sure that you guys will get along quite nicely with Honomaru." He stopped walking long enough to notice that they had arrived to Phantom Lord HQ. Naruto pushed open the doors and gestured for his teammates to enter.

The guild hall was full of Phantom mages all drinking, laughing or shouting at one another. Naruto's eyes gazed around the hall and spotted Jose on top of the stairs over looking his guild. Naruto gajeel and Juvia made their way through the hall to him. "Naruto I see that you and your friends have returned from your latest mission. I take it that you were successful?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course Master Jose, we dealt with the dark guild and it should no longer cause any trouble."

"Excellent, just what I wan to hear from my one of my guilds elite. As for you two…" he glanced at Gajeel and Juvia, "You are making remarkable progress. Keep this up and I will grant you the titles of S-class in no time."

The small group nodded and thanked their master. "Master Jose there is something I would like to ask you." Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, what would that be?" he asked curiously. "Well I was wondering... have Honomaru and Aria returned from their mission yet?"

Jose merely chuckled, "Naruto are you of all people doubting your Master's abilities?" he asked with a grin. "Of course not master Jose! I am quite confident that Honomaru can handle anyone." He exclaimed proudly.

Jose looked at the boy with his ever present dark smirk, "Well don't worry then. I am sure that they will come through those doors any minute n…"

He never got to finish his sentence, because as of that moment something completely unexpected happened. From out of nowhere the windows of the guild shattered as someone came flying through them and crashed into a table sending its occupants flying.

"What the hell was that?" shouted a random phantom mage. As the smoke began to clear every mage brought up their weapons and readied their spells to attack whoever it was that dared to ruin their guild hall.

But as the dust settled Naruto recognized the figure on the floor. "Everyone stop what you are doing right now!" he shouted with so much force that everyone flinched. He jumped over the crowd and landed next to the figure. He gazed at the fallen mage and everyone gasped as they saw that on the floor was none other than Aria himself.

His cloak was gone and his entire upper body was covered in serious burns. His eyes were wide open and blank as he lay there on the ground moaning in pain. "Aria what the hell happened to you?" Naruto shouted.

Aria gazed at him weakly mumbling incoherent words, "Cou…couldn't stop… him. He was… too strong!"

"Who was too strong?" he asked. Aria coughed up blood. "We were sent to stop the attacks on the border of Bosco and Fiore. But just when the mission was over… he got the drop on us." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that only one person could do so much damage.

"He said 'he' as in only one person?"

"One guy did all that?"

"Look Aria isn't even wearing his headband! The guy who beat him must be a real monster."

"I can't believe that Aria and Honomaru together could lose against someone like that!"

Naruto ignored for the most part the mumblings of his guild mates, but it was the last comment that had him greatly worried.

Naruto's grip on Aria's shirt tightened as he began to shake Aria frantically, "What about Honomaru?! What happened to him and where is he?" he asked. Aria tried his best to respond, mumbling incoherent words which only made Naruto even more frantic.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HONOMARU DAMN IT?!" he yelled shaking the damaged Aria even more. Gajeel and Juvia quivkly pulled him away from him. Gajeel tightened his grip on Naruto, "Careful Uzumaki! Shake him any harder and he just might die."

Naruto wanted to shout at him to stay out of it, but that was when Jose took command, "ENOUGH!" he shouted in a commanding tone, flaring some of his power for good measure and in the blink of an eye every person in the guild was quite and Naruto calmed down.

Jose redirected his attention to Aria, "Now then Aria, please answer Naruto's question." Aria turned his head grunting in pain and looked at him.

"Honomaru… is…"

With whatever strength he had Aria said what he had to say before falling uncounscious. The answer he gave shook the very core of everyone in the room, but none so more than Naruto.

"…Dead!"

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought of the fight scene between Naruto and Gajeel.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
